Dairies stealer
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: In this one shot story Brianna Made a bet with brad that if Kendall likes kick brad will have to do whatever she says for two weeks and to show proof she steals Kendalls dairy what will happen nexts


**Hey was up guys I'm going to write about kick buttowski he is cool so enjoy and stay awesome I do not own kick Buttowski or any of the character **

Brad: im so bored

Brianna: and I care why

Brad: wanna mess with kick

Brianna: that's sound fun

Brianna and brad was walking toward kick room he left the door open a little

Brianna: wait brad I see kick writing on something

Brad: I think the dilweed writing in his dairy

Brianna: wait kick have a dairy and you didn't take it

Brad: why would I take it for

Brianna: cause it has all his secret

Brad: hide the shrimp coming

Brad and me were hiding in my room

Brianna: he left now let's get the dairy

Brad: got it

Brianna: ok now let's go in my room to read it

Brad enter brianna room and started to read it

Brad: hahaha no way he likes Kendall

Brianna: haha that's cute they make a cute couple

Brad: hahah Kendall Perkins would never like kick buttowski

Brianna: I bet she likes him

Brad: no way wanna bet she doesn't like him

Brianna: yah lets bet that if Kendall likes kick I win and you have to do anything I say for two weeks

Brad: and if I win you have to clean my room and make me breakfast for two weeks you have to prove that she like him

Brianna: deal now let's shake on it

Kendall house

*knock knock*

Kendall: Hello

Brianna: hello Kendall

Kendall: aren't you Clarence sister

Brianna: yes I am

Kendall: what do you want

Brianna: I want to hang with you

Kendall: ok come in

Kendall: what do you want to talk about

Brianna: I don't know maybe girl talk and talk about boys

Kendall: girl talk and what about boys

Brianna: maybe we can talk about who we like you go first who do you like

Kendall : I have a boyfriend his name is rolando

Brianna: are you sure isn't there anyone else you like

Kendall: umm no I don't like no one else

Brianna: where is your restroom

Kendall is upstairs to the left

Brianna: this is going to be harder than I thought wait is that her room

I will just peek here

Brianna look around Kendall room she then found her dairy

Brianna: perfect that will show enough proof to brad I will just put this in my bag

Kendall: Brianna it was nice having you here but you have to go bye

Brianna: it was nice hanging around you bye

The house/kicks room

Brianna: ok now place his dairy here and-

Kick : brianna what are you doing in my room

Brianna: oh nothing kick nothing well bye

Brianna: brad brad I have proof here Kendall's dairy

Brad: let me see let me see

Brianna: here you go

Brad: this is kick dairy

Brianna: wait then that means Kendall dairy is in kicks room

Meanwhile in Kendall's room

Kendall: where is my dairy where is it oh no Brianna

Kendall ran to the buttowski home And knock on the door

Honey: oh hello Kendall

Kendall: hello ms buttowski is Brianna here

Honey: yes she in her room come in

Kendall: thank you ms buttowski

Kick: Brianna you what

Brianna: sorry kick it's just

Kendall: Brianna why did you took my dairy for

Kendall grabs the dairy from her hand (Kendalls dairy look like kicks dairyblack)

Brianna: wait Kendall you took

As Brianna Try to finish her sentence Kendall already left

Brad: did she took dilweed dairy instead of hers

Brianna: yup

Brad: hahahahah good job brianna

Brianna: it was an accident

Kendall's house

Kendall: wait this isn't my dairy

Who is this dairy

THIS BOOK BELONGS TO KICK BUTTOWSKI

Kendall: this belong to kick I got to get my dairy before he reads my kicks dairy which mean secret should I read it I can't I have to gave this dairy back

Kicks room

Kick: Gunther this isn't my dairy

Gunther: what do you mean it isn't yours

Kick: it's says it belongs to KENDALL PERKINS

Gunther: Kendall's dairy lets read it

Kick: yeah wait no it mean she has my dairy I have to get it before she reads it

Brianna: let's go kick before she read it and find out

Kick: how do you know you read my dairy

Brianna: yep sorry

Kick: stay away from bri I'm mad at you and don't help me

Brianna: as you say so

Kick and Gunther ran to Kendall's house

Brianna: hey brad still want proof that Kendall likes kick

Brad: yeah

Brianna: ok here's the plan

Brad: oh good one now let's go

Kendall ran to kick house but she bump into someone and that someone was kick

Kendall: Clarence

Kick: Kendall

Gunther: and Gunther

Kendall: umm here's you dairy

Kick: yeah here's yours

As kick and Kendall about to give each other dairy Brianna grab kicks dairy and Brad grab Kendall's dairy

Kick&kendall: give back my dairy!

Brianna: ok brad do I read kicks first or you're going to read Kendall's

Brad: I was thinking you should read kicks first

Kick: Bri please don't read it please don't

Brianna: sorry kick

Kicks dairy entry 1

Ok today was the worst and best day today the new awesome movie came on I didn't have enough money so I sneak in but the ticket guy saw me and he was chasing me until I went in this french love movie and that's when I saw her Kendall Perkins she then asked me "why are you here Clarence " then I say"I love this movie " then she says"you like

(I forget the movie title) " then the ticket guy came in I was scared to get caught so I did the unthinkable I kiss Kendall I felt gross out yet happy after the ticket guy left I have to act fast I grab her soda drink and spit

Brad: now Kendall's dairy

Kendall: brad you better not read it

Kendall dairy entry 345

Dear dairy,

Why doesn't he notice me i try so hard for him to notice me but it seem he's more in his stunts than girls I even got with ronaldo for him to get jealous, I try so hard to start a conversation every time I try to say hi we start to argue that's it he hate me we will always be enemies nothing more I wish he will just notice me

Brad: aww how sad very sad

Kendall: shut up brad

Brad: make me

Brianna: brad Stop it you are arguing with a kid

Brad: whatever just read kicks dairy

Brianna : oh perfect one this is going to break the ice

Brad: read it already

Kick: don't read that one please Brianna

Brianna: sorry kick but she has to find out anyway

Kicks dairy entry 123

Ok I like Kendall Perkins I actually think I love Kendall Perkins I love Kendall Perkins one day I hope she going to be Kendall buttowski but Theres one problem that problem is ronaldo yes ronaldo Kendall boyfriend she deserve someone better all he thinks about is science she need someone who will protect her and love her she deserve someone like me I will do whatever I can do to get Kendall

Kick: why Brianna why

Brianna: your turn brad

Brad: yeah brad that one perfect

Kendall: please don't be that please don't be that one

Kendall dairy entry 121

Dear dairy,

Today I got my first kiss and it wasn't From Rolando it was from Clarence Awwww the kiss was awesome but the only problem was he only kiss me to not get caught by the ticket guy bummer its like he just toying with feelings it seem like when we kiss we only do that to get away with something like that time I kiss him to hide from Rolando , I just wish we kiss for affection not to get away with something . I always tell myself I love kick buttowski but does he feel the same way I sometimes think there hope but most of the time I know it won't happen

Brad: ahh man Brianna I guess you won the bet

Brianna: I told you she like kick

Kick: wait this was just a

Kendall: bet

Brianna: yeah it was a bet to mention it doesn't kick love Kendall

Brad: and I did read that Kendall love kick you guys have a lot to talk bye let's go Brianna

Kick: I never wanted to Toy with your feelings and I never hated you

Kendall:do you really think I deserve someone better

Kick: yeah I think you deserve someone better

Kendall: I think I deserve someone better I was thinking someone like you and I remember you wanted me to be Kendall Buttowski

Kick: yeah in that part I wasn't thinking right and you really wanted a kiss for affection not to get away with something

Kendall: yeah but I kno-

Kendall was cut off by kick lips pressing to hers. Kendalls eyes were wide open but then closed

Kick: how was that for affection haha

Kendall: haha kick I lo-

Kick: I love you too Kendall

Morgan free man: With that left kick and Kendall were now a couple as for brad he had to do anything Brianna says for two weeks

Brianna: brad rub my back

Brad: no not your back

Brianna: we shook on it now RUB MY BACK!

Brad: ok ok

Hope you guys like it


End file.
